endlessreachfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sororitas
The Sororitas (Old Latin: Sisterhood), ''is the name given to the sect of predominately female werewolves that work as a shadow government under the co-alition rule of the Elder Female and Dominant Female. Origin After the events of ''Lycan Legacy 0: If I had a heart, Heirr sets off creating the first settled pack of werewolves. Heirr however watching how the destructive nature of brothers could be, set to decree that the Alpha of the pack may only have one son. This meant that the current alpha after having a single son would then no longer wish to have children, lest the drive for dominance led to more fratricide. This led however to some issues, due to the dangerous and volatile nature of the Alpha race, it was not unheard of for the candidates to be harmed or even killed, causing the Alpha to then and only then have another son. This meant that precious information and history important to the pack if taught to a young prospective could easily be lost to time if he died unexpectedly. As due to the succession laws of the pack only a pure blooded werewolf, descended from Hierr himself could inherit role and positions of power within the pack, their blood allegiance alone, providing security of station. The S''ororitas was founded by Thyst, the eldest child of Hierr, Lokane and Thyst sired the 2nd generation of bitten werewolves, and as such were considered the dominant pair before it became customary for it to be between the Alpha and his mate. Lokane is known as Lokane the lesser, not due to his incompetence, but due to the large responsibility or propagating the pack his father left for him. Lokane and his cell were having problems during the start of his Alphaship and the extra responsibilities were taken up by his elder sister and her close group of werewolf companions. Due to the first Sororitas and it's juvenile stages being made up of a mixture of male and female werewolves, the name Sororitas became in use much later, the group originally were known as the 'Thysta' named for Thyst the founder. Over the years however the Sororitas became comprised solely of women, with more the Alpha's daughters joining, as it was . The Sororitas is separate from the Hunter Wolves and the council of elders, being Alpha and Elder led respectively, meaning one could be either a hunter wolf or a Sororitas while members of both could become elders in time if they possessed a direct blood relation to Lupis. Role within the Pack The Sororitas within the pack served a few different roles, the first of all being keeper of the records, as with the power of the bloodline, the direct descendants of Lupis can use the Legacy, an innate ability to collate memories from other family members, it although used by the elders as well became a trademark of the Sororitas. The Legacy is used to teach other younger members of the pack, rules and ideals as well as share information between pack. As mentioned before, with the mortality rate of the pure blood male descendants of Hierr, this meant that precious information and history important to the pack if taught to a young prospective could easily be lost to time if he died unexpectedly and as such the was eventually managed by the Sororitas. The second role of the Sororitas was governing the food and supplies ration distribution, from the collection of the hunter and gatherer wolves, making sure there would be enough for winter. The Sororitas mainly being comprised of pure blooded werewolves, although others have been admitted frequently, practice partial transformation, turning a single limb or body part, and as such are extremely adept at it's undertaking. Hierarchy The Sororitas works within the pack, and as such falls into the same hierarchical system. The Sororitas is part of the trinity that run the wolf pack, with decisions being decided by the majority vote of the parties, being the Alphadom, The Elders and the Sororitas. During ''Lycan Legacy 1: Lykos Anthropos, the current heads of the Sororitas are Sey's mother and Aria's mate Sonja and the werewolf elder Selene. With Sonja's beta being the werewolf known as Gewl. The Sororitas internal hierarchy breaks down as follows. The Elders- The Elders being the werewolves too old to physically help the pack in those ways, but have lived long enough to be of use to the pack due to their knowledge and wisdom. The former leader of the Sororitas (If a pure-blood) upon their retirement will join the elders while also keeping an advisory position to the new leader. If multiple previous ex-leaders are still alive and part of the elders then they also keep their advisory position. The Leader- The leader of the Sororitas, although an open role is usually given to the chosen of the former leader. The leader of the Sororitas needs to be a werewolf of prestige, either via blood or testament to their. Usually the dominant female of the Sororitas and thus of the pack, if not closely related to the Alpha, would take the role as his mate. The Beta- The Beta is the leader of the Sororitas second in command. The Beta is usually set to succeed the Leader when the time comes. The Deltas- The Deltas of the Sororitas are of the same rank of the Hunter and Gatherer wolves in the pack general. To join the Sororitas, usually only those born a werewolf can pass the vigorous physical testing and only those with a sharp mind pass the intellect section.